Why Me?
by GothicRinoa
Summary: Quatre is a prisoner in a dungeon cell and ends up being taken out by the prince of the castle Trowa.But is Trowa what he seems?


Disclaimer:Don't own anything.  
Note:So you don't get confused, This story is set in a sort of medievil...or middleage type of place. Okie.Its a 3x4 so i hope you like!^_^   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre shuddered at the feel of the cold metal shakles around his small delicate wrists which were now red, sore and scared. He leaned back against the hard ,stone, wall and slid to the floor. His arms ached like hell since the chains were short and made it extra difficult to move in a relaxing position. He sighed heavily, swallowing hard since his throat was dry and sore. The same horrible thought kept crossing his mind, he casually muttered this aloud but hey what would that solve, Why oh Why did he get himself in this situation? But hell he was hungry, who could blame him for stealing food. I guess leaving home and wanting to live a life he wanted wasn't such a good idea. Everything had to be stolen from that damn group of theives, I guess he was lucky to be alive.Yes he was happy to be alive but now look where he was.   
  
He noticed a figure move through the darkness of the cell, which yawned sleepily. " Huh?Oh!Hey!When'd they bring you in here? " asked the voice of a young boy probebly around his age.   
  
Quatre tried to back away but he was already leaning hard against the wall. " J-just a little while ago...w-who're you? " answered Quatre really hoping that this guy was not some raging psyco maniac or even something worse actually he didn't want to think about it.   
  
The boy crawled across the cell floor and over to Quatre. Ah!He could see him a bit clearer now. He had violet colored eyes and long braided hair which looked quite messy. " My name's Duo.What's your's? " asked Duo sitting next to Quatre.   
  
" Q-Quatre.." replied Quatre nervousy.   
  
" Hey don't be scared. It's not like I'm gonna kill ya...so what're you here for? " asked Duo curiously.   
  
Quatre sighed. " ....I....stole something to eat.... ' muttered Quatre lowering his head.   
  
Duo laughed slightly. " That's ALL!Geez..I don't see why they chained you. They usuallyonly chain up people who did really bad crimes. " said Duo examining Quatres wrists.   
  
" .....probebly because I faught back.... " muttered Quatre.   
  
Duo laughed. " What'd ya do claw the guards to death!? " he asked.   
  
Quatre looked up at Duo and frowned. " What do you mean by that!? " asked Quatre angrily.   
  
" I'm kidding Quatre I'm kidding! " replied Duo.   
  
Quatre lowered his head and began to sob softly.   
  
" He-hey Cat, It's ok ... although I'm not sure what's wrong....you'll be fine, Ok! " said Duo.   
  
" I-I'm sorry D-Duo. " he sniffled.   
  
Duo smiled. " Hey, I think I can get these chains off. What do you say? " asked Duo.   
  
Quatre looked up. " You think you can? Oh would you, please!? " asked Quatre.   
  
Duo nodded. " Of course I can! " he said and reached up into his hair taking a lock pick out. He smiled " Always keep one handy in case of emergency's. " he said as he began to pick around the lock of one of Quatres wrists.   
  
It didn't seem too long and Quatre was free from the chains. He flinched when touching his wrists. they wre burning and throbbing. " owww..." Quatre groaned.   
  
Suddenly they heard the cell door lock click and it swung open.A tall guard stepped inside.Duo scrambled across the floor to the other side of the room almost frightened. The guard walked over to Quatre. " Huh? Hey kid how'd you get these chains off? Oh well it doesn't matter. Lord Trowa has asked to see you lets see what he has to say. " exclaimed the guard grabbing Quatre by the arm and dragged him away forcefully then locking the dorr securely behind him.   
  
Duo watched helplessly as the guard dragged Quatre away. " ...Oh shit....Quatre....I just hope he comes back unharmed...actually...make that alive. " muttered Duo. " Damnit! Why did they have to take him!? " He yelled slamming his fists on the floor angrily.   
  
*******   
  
The guard had Quatre slung over his shoulder and Quatre did not look pleased. He was screaming , punching, and kicking like mad at the guard.   
  
The guard opened one of the doorways in a large highly decorated hallway."Excuse me, Lord Trowa?"said the guard."I've brought the prisoner you've requested."he added.   
  
Quatre continued his screaming when Trowa turned fron his writing at his desk.He rose an eyebrow."A little lively isn't he?"laughed Trowa.   
  
"My lord somehow he got out of his chains.Do you want me to punish him?"asked the guard, putting the panicing blonde down holding his arms tightly so the struggling boy would not get away.   
  
Trowa smiled slightly."Oh is that so, but no, I'll deal with it."he said."Besides he doesn't look like he could do much harm to anyone."he added observing the blonde carefully.   
  
Quatre looked at him angrily."What gives you that idea1!!?"he yelled angrily.   
  
Trowa couldn't help but laugh at the small blondes outburst of anger."You know what....I think I'll keep you for myself.Now leave me here with him."said Trowa getting up from the chair.   
  
The guard nodded and pushed Quatre to the floor hard making him fall to his knees.He then turned and left the room closing the door tightly behind him.   
  
Quatre stood up shakily and backed up against the wall.   
  
Trowa eyed the blonde from head to toe.His hair was now messy and dirty, his shirt was torn half way up revealing his pale, slender stomach. The sleeve ws torn and it hung over one shoulder.He wore a pair of thin cloth like light brown pants which once looked to be high classy but were now torn in several spots and patched up. His boots he wore were black yet were still visable to be seen dirty. But he eyed the features of the boy the most. His features were beautiful and gentle and his skin was pale and soft with not a mark or scar on him except his wrists. He also had the brightest blue eyes which made him look so innocent.   
  
Quatre strared hard back."What do you think your looking at!?And what gives you the right to look at me like you are!?I have a right to my personal privacy!So I'd have to say you have no right to be looking atme like the way you are!Now back off!!"yelled Quatre angrily.   
  
Trowa crossed his arms.He was begaining to like this little blonde."I can do what I want, when I want, where I want and get who I want!"explained Trowa cornering Quatre putting both hands, one on one side, one on the other,beside Quatre's face and against the wall.   
  
"How did you know I was in the dungeon to request for my presence!?Huh?Tell me that one!"asked Quatre.   
  
Trowa smiled."I watched the guards bring you in.Well actually it wsn't avoidable because of all your argueing and fighting you did while they brought you here.Now tell me whats a sweet, innocent, angel eyed boy like you doing in the dungeon?Someone with your looks doesn't look like they belong ina dungeon."explained Trowa placeing a hand gently on Quatre's cheek.   
  
Quatre turned his head slightly to the side."That's none of your business what so ever!And why should I tell you!?"argued Quatre.   
  
Trowa laughed slightly and moved away from the wall."Ok...fine..."he muttered.   
  
Quatre felt as if he could get away from him at any moment.....but something made him want to stay and talk to Trowa."...So your name is Trowa...right?"asked Quatre.   
  
Trowa turned around."Yes...and I'd like to know your name, since you know mine..."replied Trowa returning to Quatre's side.   
  
"Quatre..."he answered.   
  
Trowa smiled and tilted Quatre's head up by the chin with his hand."That's a sweet name.I think It suites you well too."said Trowa.   
  
Quatre this time stared deeply into Trowa's green eyes.".....I....It's just a name..."muttered Quatre knowing that he was blushing.He guessed Trowa wasn't that bad. I mean he hadn't did much to hurt him yet, well actually he never hurt him at all.   
  
Trowa leaned down and pressed his lips against Quatres.Quatre's eyes shot open as he felt Trowa's tongue slip into his own mouth.   
  
Trowa leaned in further pressing his own body against Quatre's.Quatre pushed Trowa away with all his strength.He slapped him hard."....Y-you!....I did NOT...give you permission to give me a kiss like that!Rather that i never gave you permission to kiss me at all!"yelled Quatre angrily.   
  
Trowa rubbed his cheek.This was definatly not working to what he had imagined.He didn't do anything that bad .....did he?   
  
He then hit Quatre back even harder across the face."I already told you....I do what I want!"he yelled.   
  
Quatre was starting to feel that hitting Trowa wasn't the bestidea. He bit his lower lip gently then spoke."....I-I'm...it's....just that...I'm sorry..."he stuttered unsure what to say.   
  
Trowa smiled."Hm..I hate to do this but you were a bad angel so it's back to the dungeon for you."he explained.....yet that was actually the last thing he wanted to do....but he had to work something out where they would both get along.   
  
**********   
  
Quatre was pushed back into the cell. He lie on his stomach and pulled himself up with his elbows. The coolness of the floor ran thoughout this body making him shiver slightly.   
  
A figure ran quickly to his side. Quatre figured it was Duo."Hey Quatre are you ok? Did they hurt you!?" asked Duo.   
  
Quatre blinked."No...no...I'm fine."replied Quatre quietly.   
  
"Christ!I'm glad you're alright!"sighed Duo."Cause if you would of it would of been all my fault."he added.   
  
"Huh?How would any of this be your fault Duo?You couldn't of stopped them and it wasn't your fault that they took me."he said while getting into a sitting position.   
  
"But hey I undid your chains and made them think that you did it."replied Duo helping Quatre over to a small bed in the corner which was only a thin dirty blanket.   
  
"No it's not your fault at all. I only had to meet with Trowa."said Quatre.   
  
"They brought you to him?!He usually don't see many prisoners...um...what did he want?"asked Duo.   
  
Quatre looked up at Duo and sighed slightly."Nothing...much...actually...."he muttered.   
  
"Hm?Thought it would of been important since he hardly ever sees anyone."explained Duo.   
  
"Duo?"asked Quatre.   
  
Duo looked up."Yeah"he answered.   
  
"What are you here for?"asked Quatre liing down and staring up at the ceiling.   
  
"Ah.It's nothin' really!I just was caught when I was about to kill my master."explained Duo.   
  
"You were a slave Duo?"asked Quatre shocked.   
  
"Yeah."he answered.   
  
"Was....your master a mean horrible person?"asked Quatre.   
  
"You could say that...Let's just not talk about that anymore ok."said Duo.".......So...where are you from Quatre?"he asked.   
  
"....Arabia...."muttered Quatre remembering his home, family, yet then remembering his father always telling him what to do which is what he hateed.   
  
"Neat...why'd you leave home?"asked Duo.   
  
"My father was really strict...too strict....always telling me what to do, how to do it.I just wanted to live a life where I could be a normal teenager and have fun with friends."explained Quatre.   
  
"I understand that...Geez...I don't blame ya for leaving then...I mean I'd do the same thing too.Do you think you'll ever go back home?"asked Duo.   
  
Quatre sighed."I wish I could....I miss my family so much...I'm even beganing to miss my father and his orders....well...I guess it's better than this hellhole..."explained Quatre."So....what about you Duo...do you have a family or home to go to?"asked Quatre.   
  
"Nah!None that I know of at the moment....I don't even know if I even have a family...they could evn be dead."replied Duo.   
  
Quatre gasped."Oh I'm sorry!!"said Quatre.   
  
Duo laughed."Ahh...It's ok Quatre you didn't know....say...hows your wrists?"asked Duo.   
  
Quatre looked at his wrists through the darkness of the cell."They really sting...it's like they won't stop throbbing."replied Quatre.   
  
"They'll heal in no time!"said Duo trying to make Quatre feel better.   
  
"Yeah..."muttered Quatre.   
  
****************   
  
Quatre awoke suddenly from having a bad dream.He sat straight up breathing heavily.He rubbed the back of his neck which was getting sore from the most uncomfortable sleeping position ever.   
  
He brought his knees to his chest and cryed softly so not to wake his new friend Duo.//I'm scared....I'm so scared.....What's going to happen to me?//he asked himself.   
  
It seemed as if forever before he had gotten back to sleep.Back to the dreams that would once again haunt his sleep.   
  
*****************   
  
Quatre awoke the next morning a bit startled.His bed seemed more relaxing and soft and a cool breeze crossed over his body.   
  
He opened his eyes fully and sat up.He looked around a highly decorated room, the balcony door was opened slightly which would explain the breeze.He got up from the bed and went to the doorway.   
  
He pulled at the latch to make it open."Huh?"he muttered, and pulled again."No....Damn...it's locked........"   
  
Quatre flopped down on the bed glumly.//How am I gonna get out of here...?//he asked himself then glanced over to the open balcony window.   
  
He got up off the bed, went over to the balcony and peered over the rail.//Too far to jump.....but I could end it all if I jump...//he thought leaning over the side.   
  
Still the thought of jumping from this height he was at made him shudder.He sighed and gathered as much courage as he could manage and began to crawl over the rail but suddenly someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back."Don't do it!"yelled the person who had just stopped him.   
  
"Wh-What!?"Quatre managed to choke out in shock.   
  
"Don't jump."replied the voice.   
  
Quatre looked up and frowned."Trowa...."he muttered coldly."....and I....wasn't going to...umm....jump!"he yelled.   
  
Trowa pulled Quatre inside closing the balcony doors behind himself."It sure looked like it!"exclaimed Trowa.   
  
Quatre crossed his arms."Hmph."he replied.   
  
"What was that look for?You should be happy that I let you to be taken out of the dungeon again."explained Trowa.   
  
Quatre glared at him."Whatever.Why didn't you let Duo out too then!?Huh?Tell me that!Why just me!?"Quatre yelled anger filling in his eyes.   
  
Trowa rose an eyebrow."Hm...gee...I wonder."muttered Trowa.   
  
Quatre shook his head in disbeleif."Now I'm not talking to you anymore!"yelled Quatre.   
  
Trowa sighed heavily and sat down on the bed."You're so cute when you're angry."he laughed.   
  
Quatre blushed."Ohhh!"he puffed angrily.   
  
"Hey.Hey.I didn't think it would offend you. Sorry."replied Trowa with a slight laugh.   
  
"Oh just forget it...."muttered Quatre joining Trowa on the bed.   
  
"Are you ok Quatre?"asked Trowa.   
  
Quatre glared at Trowa.'What do you think!?"he asked sarcastically.   
  
"I see....want to talk about anything that's bothering you?"asked Trowa.   
  
Quatre bit his lower lip.Did he really want to talk to Trowa about his family problems, I mean Trowa was being rather rude but at the same time he had a slight hint of concern in his eyes and was seeming to become even more concerned.He looked away covering his face with his hands and began to sob softly.   
  
Trowa looked at the shaking boy.He was really concerned for the boys feelings but another part of him wanted to take him and never let go but he figured that wouldn't be the best choice at the moment."Quatre...Quatre...it's ok...."said Trowa in a soothing voice and then pulled him in a light hug only to comfert the boy.   
  
Quatre sniffled."No it's not."he muttered.   
  
"Can I do anything to help?"asked Trowa.   
  
Quatre moved away from Trowa and glared at him."...Why did you take me out of the cell? You had to of taken me out of the cell for a reason!"said Quatre angrily.   
  
Trowa took ahold of Quatre's chin with his hand."Well...your pretty damn beautiful you know.Shouldn't waste such a beautiful person in a prison cell now should we?"explained Trowa brushing his thumb getly across Quatre's lips.   
  
Quatre backed away from him and frowned."...Is that why!?!Did you just take me out of the cell for your own personal use!?Didn't you even stop for one second and think about my feelings!?"asked Quatre angrily. He couldn't stand being stared at like some rag doll to be passed around like some toy.   
  
Trowa stopped.He stared at Quatres angry, watery eyes."W-well...you see...I'm sorry If I seemed a bit too forward...but I was thinking maybe we could get to know each other better."replied Trowa.   
  
"Get to know me better!?!Is this what you call getting to know someone better!?You just want to get me in bed with you!"yelled Quatre, standing up and not facing Trowa.   
  
Trowa got up as well."Quatre thats not TRUE!I'm sorry that our first meeting was a bit bad but....you were angry at me from the start and for no apparent reason.So I decided to try and get you to see I was not your enemy but your friend."explained Trowa palcing a hand on Quatres shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, like I believe that one!Christ!Trowa you damn well kissed me, what was I suppose to do, pretend to enjoy something with a person I just met!?"argued Quatre shrugging Trowas hand off his shoulder.   
  
Trowa looked at the blonde carefully.I guess he never stopped to think that what he had was wrong....He didn't want to hurt Quatre in any way but with the power of being prince of the kingdom he figured he could get what he wanted,do what he wanted all the time but he seemed to have a change of feelings and be kind to this boy." Quatre look...I'm sorry and I'm willing to start over from the begaining.Forget everything that has happened.Alright?I want to be your friend.I really do.Is that ok with you?"asked Trowa.   
  
Quatre stood completely still.He turned around to face Trowa...and sighed."....o....k...."he answered.   
  
Trowa smiled."....Ok....introductions first..Hello....I'm Trowa...What's your name?"he asked.   
  
Quatre also smiled."I'm Quatre."he said taking Trowas offered hand and shaking it in a pleasent greeting.   
  
"Would you like to have a tour of my castle and talk some?"asked Trowa.   
  
Quatre nodded."Yes.That would be wonderful."he said.   
  
"Great!"replied Trowa.   
  
Was this the best choice?To trust Trowa?Were his intentions still the same or had he actually managed to calm down a bit and talk?It was so confusing to Quatre...he didn't know what to believe at the moment.Would Trowa later turn on him and force him into bed or would he have a nice civilized chat with him?Who knows....he'd just have to wait and see what happenes.   
  
Trowa had taken him to almost every room in the castle and so far it was going perfect.Trowa had told him more about himself and Quatre found Trowa to actually be a very intresting person, he was smart, nice. Quatre sighed and now he was really enjoying his company.   
  
They ended up back in Trowas room and both sat down on the bed.   
  
"So what do you think about the castle Quatre?"asked Trowa.   
  
"It's great!"replied Quatre.   
  
"So, now I'd like to know a little about you. I'd really like to hear more."said Trowa.   
  
Quatre smiled shyly."Well....there's nothing much to know."he replied.   
  
"Well there must be something...tell me where are you from?"suggested Trowa.   
  
"Arabia..."replied Quatre.   
  
Trowa looked at Quatre."Arabia?You don't look Arab."he said.   
  
Quatre blushed."Um...I am Arab but my mother wasn't so I guess I take after her."replied Quatre.   
  
Trowa nodded and smiled."I see."he muttered.   
  
"I actually come from a rich family."Quatre said.   
  
"Then hiow on earth did you end up in a dungeon?"asked Trowa.   
  
"Hm....well it's really stupid...and I wouldn't want to bore you."replied Quatre.   
  
Trowa laughed slightly."Quatre, I wouldn't of asked if I wasn't intrested.So go ahead and tell me what happened."said Trowa.   
  
"Well..."muttered Quatre.   
  
~~Flashback...   
  
"Quatre honey!"   
  
"Iria what is it?" Quatre turned to face his sister which seemed full of concern.She took his hand gently."Don't do this you won't get very far out there on your own!I don't want you to go!"she exclaimed.   
  
Quatre sighed."Iria, I'm sorry this is something I have to do.I want to see the world for my own eyes instead of reading about it in some book."replied Quatre.   
  
Iria pulled Quatre in for a hug."I'm not going to stop you....I love you.You're my only brother, all I want is for you to be happy."she explained as tears gathered in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks.   
  
Quatre could feel the tears growing withen his eyes now but he wasn't about to break down now.No.He was going through with this."Iria don't be sad.I promise I'll come back safely after I've seen the world from my very own eyes.I'll miss you."explained Quatre.   
  
"What shall I tell father?"she asked.   
  
"Tell him....Tell him I do love him and I'll be back."answered Quatre.   
  
She nodded and gave Quatre a kiss on the forehead."It's for luck."she said.   
  
Quatre smiled."Thank you Iria.I won't forget any of you."he said."goodbye."he added.   
  
She watched as Quatre walked out of sight."...goodbye..."she muttered under her breath.   
  
~~End Flashback...   
  
Quatre explained his story to Trowa, and ended breaking down in tears.   
  
Trowa held the blonde close to him feeling Quatres tears dampen his shirt."Shhh.....Quatre it's ok.....everything will be just fine...."Trowa breathed trying to make Quatre feel better.   
  
Quatre pulled himself together and tried to calm down. He sighed shakily."I'm sorry..."he muttered.   
  
"It's ok Quatre."replied Trowa."Now....what happened to you after you left home?"asked Trowa.   
  
Quatre relaxed a bit."I was taking a break from traveling and found a nearby lake, so I decided to rest there. It didn't seem too long and I was being held back and getting everything that was worth money stolen by theives, they took all of my money, my food, extra clothing i had and blankets, even my horse....So I was left for days, weeks, I don't know how long without anything to eat....so I ended up having to steal, but that didn't exactly work out and I was caught....and ended up here..."he explained.   
  
"Oh my God Quatre, I'll never, EVER let anything like that happen to you again!"replied Trowa.   
  
Quatre sighed."Why me?"he muttered.   
  
"I'm going to send some of my soldiers out after those theives that robbed you ok."said Trowa.   
  
"Trowa, it's not necessary, you don't have to ok."said Quatre.   
  
Trowa stared at the blonde angel..... Yes he was more like an angel than anything else.He was beautiful.He didn't desearve any of this torture of being robbed and treated badly.".....I'm doing this for you Quatre and it is necessary. Oh and how about I get you some clean cloths and something to eat?"offered Trowa.   
  
Quatre bit his lower lip."...well.....I....don't want to be a bother, you don't have to be this kind to me."replied Quatre.   
  
Trowa smiled slightly."Your not a bother.Besides I wouldn't of offered if I of minded.And also we're friends now aren't we?"asked Trowa.   
  
Quatre nodded and smiled."...y..yes...and thank you Trowa."   
  
************   
  
It was late that night, Quatre guessed it was like around midnight. He couldn't sleep at all.He got up off the bed and went over to the door.//Huh?Trowa left it open....Did he trust me that much?I mean I could easily run away....but then where would I go....well...actually......do I want to go....?//   
  
He found himself making his way down to the dungeon.He saw the guard which was suppose to be guarding the area asleep in a chair.He got the keys the guard had on him and went to the jail cell where Duo was kept.   
  
"Duo...?"Quatre called out in a whisper, looking through the darkness of the cell carefully.   
  
He noticed a figure move in the corner."Mn...mnff..."mumbled Duo.   
  
Quatre went over to Duo."Duo....Duo get up..."he whispered shaking him slightly.   
  
"Wha..unh...huh??Quatre!?"he managed to say sitting up.   
  
"Yeah!Shh....I'm going to get you out.Ok."replied Quatre.   
  
"What?!"asked Duo confused.   
  
"Don't argue with me!Come on!"exclaimed Quatre.   
  
Duo listened and followed Quatre out of the cell. But suddenly someone, yet it wasn't Duo, grabbing onto his arm roughly."Wh-What?"asked Quatre turning to see the guard which was sleeping.   
  
He had ahold of both Quatre and Duo's arm."You.He said refering to Duo."back in the cell."he ordered shoving Duo into the cell rougly and closing the door then locking it.   
  
He turned to Quatre."And you."yelled the guard."back to your room."   
  
"B-but..."stuttered Quatre but giving up almost instantly knowing he couldn't win. He turned and went back to his room.   
  
**************   
  
Quatre awoke to someone walking into his room.   
  
"Ah. You're awake Quatre."said Trowa.   
  
Quatre rolled onto his back and held himself up with his elbows."Trowa..."he muttered sleepily.   
  
Trowa sat a tray down on Quatres lap."I bet you're hungry Quatre, I got my servants to cook this for you, I hope you like it."explained Trowa.   
  
Quatre sat up straight and looked up at Trowa."...yeah...I guess I am a bit hungry..."he said.   
  
Quatre began nibbling slowly at the food and Trowa gave him a serious look."I heard you tried to set a prisoner free last night."said Trowa.   
  
Quatre stopped.His body went ice cold."I....I...was.....well...."stuttered Quatre nervously.   
  
"Don't worry....I'm not mad at you.I want to know why you did that without asking me first."replied Trowa.   
  
"He was a friend...he was really nice to me...I just don't understand why you don't let him go...he doesn't seem that bad....."explained Quatre.   
  
"He was put in there for commiting a serious crime.He was to be put in the dungeon for at least 3 years."said Trowa.   
  
"...So...you...won't release him.....will you?"asked Quatre lowly.   
  
Trowa sighed."..I'm afraid not..."replied Trowa.   
  
"...Oh...ok...."muttered Quatre.   
  
"Look I'll let you see him whenever you want ok...If it makes you feel better."replied Trowa.   
  
Quatre looked up."Really!?"asked Quatre.   
  
Trowa nodded.   
  
"Thank you!"said Quatre happily.   
  
"Now eat your food, I'm going to take you somewhere."said Trowa.   
  
"Huh?Take me somewhere?"asked Quatre.   
  
Trowa nodded."Oh, I've left you a change of clothes over there on the chair.I'll be back in about a half hour to get you so try and be ready ok."said Trowa, then going out the door.   
  
Quatre felt himself blush a bit then he smiled.He was beganing to become quite fond of Trowa. He ate the rest of his food quickly. After he finished he got out of the bed put on his clothes Trowa left him, the waited for Trowa to return.   
  
****************   
  
Trowa led Quatre outside and into the royal stables.He took out two horses for them to ride.He got them ready then turned to Quatre."You do know how to ride don't you?"asked Trowa.   
  
Quatre nodded."Of course."he said.   
  
"Great, get on and follow me."replied Trowa getting onto his horse.   
  
Quatre got on his."Ok."he said.   
  
"This way."said Trowa riding forward.   
  
Quatre followed.   
  
****************   
  
They rode into a forest just outside the village and found themselves in a clearing where there was a beautiful waterfall flowing and beautiful flower beds.   
  
Trowa lept off his horse, as well as Quatre.   
  
"What is this place Trowa.....?"asked Quatre."It's so peaceful and quiet..."he added.   
  
"It's a place I found as a child.It's been my favorite place ever since. It's a place where I come to think and get things off my mind."explained Trowa.   
  
"I love it here already.."sighed Quatre walking over to the side of the pool of water.   
  
Just then he saw Trowa leep into the water.   
  
"Trowa!!"gasped Quatre surprised.   
  
Trowa swam to the surface then over to Quatre."Come on in!"he said.   
  
"B-but...w-well..I..ok.."said Quatre, taking his boots and shirt off.Then dipping his feet into the water, Trowa helped Quatre into the water gently.   
  
****************   
  
Quatre lay exausted on the grass from the swim. He looked over at Trowa who was also exausted.   
  
He was glad this had happened to him, not at all like he felt before, now he was so happy he had met Trowa.   
  
"I....had.....fun.....swimming..."breathed Quatre.   
  
"I'm...glad...you...did.."breathed Trowa.   
  
Quatre smiled and took Trowa's hand."I..I..."stuttered Quatre.   
  
Trowa turned his head."What is it Quatre?"he asked.   
  
"I...love...you...Trowa..."breathed Quatre.   
  
Trowa smiled and gave Quatre a long loving kiss. He broke away."I love you too."he said smiling and returning to the kiss.   
  
¤*~Fin~*¤   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
heh. I know I'm a sucker for medival ; fantasy type stories (explains the sign that says over head : Gorey, gothic personality) 


End file.
